


Infant Diamond Powers

by Under_taker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven Universe, F/M, Gem Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: When Steven begins crying Greg and Pearl are about to panic and find out what's wrong before Steven sends them the message himself.Inspired by this pic:- https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com/image/161632151633And the tumblr page:-https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com/





	Infant Diamond Powers

Greg and Pearl sat outside the palanquin and looked out to the dark night. Steven slept soundly in Greg's arms.

The former rock star looked down at the infant before looking to the pearl who was staring straight forward, her face blank. Greg sighed and looked down to Steven.

He knew Pearl was more heartbroken then he was over Blue Diamonds leaving, but just wasn't vocal or open about it. He wasn't sure if she was trying to mask her feelings or she was just doing her best to ask normal. It was rather hard to tell due to the gem being a stoic one, even before Blue Diamond give up her physical form.

"Say Pearl?" Greg spoke up. Pearl looked over to him, saying nothing. Greg looked down and sighed before looking back to Pearl. However before he could say anything, Steven suddenly woke up and began crying, his dummy falling out of his mouth.

The man and gem jumped quickly looking down to the crying baby. Greg held Steven in front of him, both him and Pearl getting to their feet. "Hey there little guy, what's wrong?" Greg asked trying to find out what the problem was. Before the two could do anything Steven's gem began to glow. The two had the chance to look surprised before they suddenly felt the discomfort of hunger and tears began to leak from their eyes.

The two looked at the crying baby with shock. He was using his mother gem powers, pathokinesis, it seemed. Greg took a moment to marvel this fact in shock, but quickly handed Steven to Pearl and got up. "I'll get his bottle." Greg stated walked towards a bag that was laying a few feet away from them.

Pearl looked down the crying baby her mouth partly open. She knew her diamond could do this, she even did it to her, Yellow Diamond and her pearl on a few occasions. But she didn't think Steven would be able to do this, at least not so soon. 

Then again, a diamond was the most powerful kind of gem, so it did make sense that Steven would be able to use it so soon and powerfully enough. 

Greg came back holding a bottle full of milk. He held out one hand and Pearl quickly handed Steven to him. Greg put the bottle in Steven's mouth as soon as he could. The infant was a bit confused at first but eventually began sucking the contents of the plastic tube out of the nipple happily.

His gem started to dim down and the duo stopped feeling the discomfort of hunger and their tears came to a halt. The two looked at each other in surprise and then to the suckling baby who seemed to be trying to hold the bottle himself, with little to no success.


End file.
